


Somewhere they could be happy

by Notina2206



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, M/M, Nejilee, idk what to tag oops, im sorry for this, tenten deserves a price for being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notina2206/pseuds/Notina2206
Summary: Lee looked up at the sky. The stars were shining brighter than ever and he couldn't have been happier. Here he was, on a date with the person he loved the most.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Somewhere they could be happy

Lee looked up at the sky. The stars were shining brighter than ever and he couldn't have been happier. Here he was, on a date with the person he loved the most. 

"Hey, Lee." Neji mumbled.

Lee flinched. Neji was laying right next to him, but he wasn't looking at the sky. He was looking right at Lee. Those white beautiful eyes with a tint of lavender color in them. They were staring into Lee's soul.   
Lee always felt flustered when Neji stared at him like that. His eyes reminded him of an angel. So beautiful and pure. Eyes as beautiful as the stars. 

"What is it Neji?" Lee was blushing. He probably looked like an idiot right now.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"for what?" 

"For loving me."

Lee was speechless. He didn't know what to reply with. Usually he always had something to say, but right now. He was just overwhelmed by his lover's words. 

"I know I can be cold sometimes, but I never want you to think I'm mad at you or anything. Im just really bad at expressing my feelings." Neji tried looking away, but that only made his hair get in the way of his vision. 

Lee started giggling. "I already know Neji. I can read you like a book."  
He pushed Neji's hair away from his face.   
Who gave Neji the right to be this handsome!?   
Everything about him was perfect. 

"We've been dating for, atleast a year now! I understand you a lot more than you think, Neji."

Lee couldn't stop smiling. The stars were clearer than ever. His boyfriend was here with him and they were having one of their best dates ever. 

"Probably." Neji looked away from Lee, but Lee could clearly see that he was smiling.   
Neji's smile. Lee absolutely adored it. Everytime he saw it, it was like all the happiness in the entire world was filling him from top to toe. 

"Lee," Neji turned towards Lee again, but now their faces were only a few centimeters away from each other. Lee could feel Neji's gentle hands on his cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you too Neji." 

Their lips touched. Neji's lips were soft and warm. Lee felt like he was flying. He truly felt like they were in paradise. Like nothing could ever hurt them. It was only them and no one else. 

As the kiss became deeper, Lee couldn't stop thinking. Lee just knew. Neji was his soulmate.  
They were made for each other. It was fate.   
Neji made him feel a way that nobody else had made him feel. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, and he was planning on doing it too. He had no plans of ever leaving him.   
He had found the love of his life. 

Before they knew it, the sun was rising. The sky wasn't full of stars anymore. Now it looked like the entire sky was on fire, but it wasn't one of those fires that burned and destroyed everything. It was one of those fires that made you feel happy and alive. Almost like a like campfire.

"Wow. Look at the sunrise." It suddenly slipped out of Lee.

"It's beautiful." Neji calmly replied.

"I know right! I wish we could stay like this forever." Lee stretched his arms out. They had been laying down on the grass for so long that Lee wasn't even sure how long they had been there. 

Neji was smirking. "But you know we can't tho."

"Yeah, yeah. I know we have missions and training to do. We are shinobi after all."

"That's not what I meant."

Lee was confused. He looked over at Neji. He wasn't smirking anymore. 

"Did you already forget?" 

"Forget what?" 

Neji sighed.   
"I'm not really here."

Lee couldn't process what Neji just told him. He was right next to him. How could Neji say something as weird as that. It didn't make sense at all.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Lee still didn't understand. Was that supposed to be some kind of riddle? 

"I'm already dead Lee." 

Lee froze up. Neji. Dead? How could that be? He was literally talking to him right now.

"If that was supposed to be a joke, it wasn't funny." Lee forced out. 

Neji looked Lee deep into his eyes.   
"it's not a joke. You have to let go Lee."   
Neji had tears in his eyes. Just from seeing that, Lee didn't know what to think anymore.   
"It's been years since I left." neji sighed.   
"How long is it gonna take you to understand that I'm gone. It's nothing you can do about it." 

Lee couldn't breathe. It was almost like a mountain of sadness had hit him. He was so confused, but still. It was almost like his soul was getting torn away from him.   
Lee could hear a voice in the distant, but he couldn't tell who it was. The sound was distorted, but eventually he could hear what it said. 

"Lee."

"Lee!"

"Hey, Lee!! Answer me."

Lee flinched. He wasn't at the same place anymore, and now there was someone standing next to him. The light was so strong that he could barely see anything. After looking a bit closer, he could finally see who it was. It was Tenten. 

"About time you woke up." She sounded relieved. "What the heck are you doing? Why are you sleeping here out of all places?"

Lee looked around, and then it hit him. He had fallen alseep the day before at the Konoha cemetery. He was visiting Neji's grave and passed out from the lack of sleep.

"Oh. I was visiting Neji again to make sure he wasn't getting too lonely... I guess i just fell asleep without noticing."   
Lee felt so stupid. Everything that had happened just now, was just a dream. Or to be honest, more of a mix between a flashback and a nightmare. 

He would often dream about Neji. Sometimes he would dream about their dates or their missions. These dreams would always make him hit rock bottom when he woke up and realized that Neji was still dead. All he wanted was for Neji to be alive again. 

Tenten looked sorrowful. "I know you always want to make sure that Neji isn't lonely, but I think it's about time you start to take care of yourself again. It's been 3 years Lee. Neji wouldn't like to see you like this." 

Lee didn't know if he wanted to laugh or sob. "You're right about that. He would definitely yell at me, and whine about why it's so important that I take care of myself."   
The mood was akward, but so depressing. Here they were, right next to their teammates gravestone. It was almost like a reunion of Team Guy, but not in the way they wanted to have it.

Lee couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The tears began to run down his cheeks. Endless and endless with tears. 

Tenten reached out with her arms and hugged him. Tenten was crying too, but she was clearly trying to hold her tears back. Always trying to act strong when she comforted Lee. 

Tenten would always be there to comfort Lee when he was mourning over Neji. He didn't understand why she would always comfort him, when she clearly needed comfort herself. 

"I know that you aren't sleeping properly, that you always forget to eat, and that you've been slacking off with your training. I can't handle seeing you suffer this much anymore."   
Lee tried to look away. He never knew what to say anymore. It always like someone had stolen his ability to speak. 

"I miss him so fucking much too, but both you and me. We can't keep acting like this." 

"I know Tenten... I just wished he could have been here with us now. I loved him. I loved him so much.." 

"I already know Lee." Tenten smiled at him. It comforted him, even tho you couldn't really call it a smile. It was so much pain in the way she did it. 

As the sun went down, the tears became bigger and clearer. It was almost like Neji was with them now. Stroking their backs and whispering "cry-babies" with a soft smile. 

They knew they would never get to meet Neji again, but at the end of the day, they still had their unforgettable memories with him. Memories they were gonna treasure in their hearts forever.

And Lee? He knew that he could never forget the way Neji's eyes shined bright like the stars, even tho he was gone from this world. His beautiful unique eyes. Bright and beautiful as the starry sky. He would never forget them. He was gonna make sure he remembered them in his next life, just so he could find Neji again. Maybe their fate would be different then. A new life without war and fighting. 

Somewhere they could be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if anyone is gonna read this, but if someone actually did, thank you so much! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so I tried my best. Pls give me some feedback so I know what to work on when it comes to writing fanfics^^


End file.
